


Loki's First Morning At the Tower

by fandom_susceptible



Series: The Adventures of Kid Loki [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A white cat named Shadowfax, Adult Loki has a cat, Avenger Loki, He thought it was funny, James Rogers Mentioned, Kid Loki, Loki Feels, Loki-centric, Odin and Frigga Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_susceptible/pseuds/fandom_susceptible
Summary: Basically cuteness as Thor leaves for morning patrol, and Loki wakes up later and ends up going to Steve for help.





	1. Chapter 1

     Steve was, as usual, the first Avenger awake that morning.  He wasn’t on duty that day unless an actual attack occurred, so he just remained in the kitchen with a cup of tea and a newspaper, talking cordially to each of his teammates as they came and went.  When Thor walked in, he looked up, a little surprised not to see a small, black-haired figure trailing behind the warrior.

     “Morning Thor.” He greeted his friend. “Where’s Loki?  After how he was acting yesterday I expected you to have to pry him off you just to get breakfast.”

     Thor gave a crooked smile. “We were up most of the night.  It was nearly dawn before I could get him to sleep.  Poor thing.  I never realized . . . quite how many nightmares he was having at that age.  He’s curled up in my bed, still fast asleep.”

     Steve smiled affectionately at the image of the slender boy curled up to sleep. “You managed to get out without waking him.  That’s an accomplishment.” He commented, thinking wryly of his own attempts to leave James without waking him.

     The Asgardian laughed softly. “I know!  Torunn’s impossible to slip past.” He sat down across from Cap. “I have patrol, but with how late he was up, I should be back before he awakens.” He went to town on his pop tarts, completely ignoring Cap’s amused smile.

     “See you later.” The American called as he left, before going back to his newspaper.

 

     Later that morning, at around ten, Steve had moved to the common room.  He was absorbed in a book on the couch, enjoying the silence that came of having all his talkative teammates in labs or on patrol.  He didn’t hear anyone enter, so when he felt the light, small touch on his knee, he assumed it was Loki’s cat - rather, adult Loki's cat.  Would child Loki remember her?  He reached down without thinking to let her rub against his hand. “Hey, Shadow.” He murmured indistinctly.

     Someone cleared their throat and his eyes widened.  He quickly set the book aside and sat up, a blush creeping up his neck, as the child Loki looked up at him uncertainly. “I’m sorry.” He apologized quickly. “I didn’t hear you come in, so I thought you were the cat . . . and you don’t understand a word I’m saying.”

     “I recall how to speak the All-Tongue.” Loki said with a slight Norse accent. “I merely had trouble yesterday forming the words and processing your speech.”

     Steve relaxed. “Well, that’s good to hear.  Thor went out on patrol.  He thought you’d still be asleep when he got back.”

     “Fool.  I never sleep this late.” Loki said bluntly.

     The blond raised an eyebrow at him. “It’s not nice to call people ‘fools’, Loki.  He said he thought you’d be tired after spending most of the night awake.”

     Loki looked down, then up. “Oh . . . I suppose I must never have told him that was normal.” He said.

     An awkward silence fell.  Loki began shifting from foot to foot nervously.  Steve, taking pity on the poor child, asked, “Was there something I can help with?”

     Shyly the boy nodded.

     “Well, what is it?” Steve asked kindly after a minute.

     Loki looked down and then up again. “I’m hungry,” He admitted, “And I think I found the kitchen, but I can’t find any food even if I knew how to make it.”

     Steve smiled wider, affectionately, and stood up. “C’mon, Loki.  I’ll make you some breakfast.” He offered a hand to the boy, which Loki hesitantly took. “Hey, Thor trusts me to take care of you.” He added gently, though Thor had not explicitly said so.  It was most likely true and it would help Loki to calm down.

     The little hand in his stopped squeezing so hard, and he heard the short steps become more even as they walked ot the kitchen. “So what do you want to have?” Steve asked.

     Loki looked at him meekly. “Do you have porridge?”

     The American missed a beat. “Erm, not like what you have in Asgard.  We call it oatmeal, and it’s probably not as good.  But I could make you some.”

     “I would like that, thank you.” Loki replied politely.

     Steve studied his profile for a minute as he measured out the oatmeal, water, and milk. _Who’d have thought that Loki, of all men, would be so shy and polite as a child?_ he reflected, starting the stove.  He heard a gasp from the table and turned quickly, only to see Loki staring at the flames.

     “I didn’t realize you were a sorcerer!” He seemed incredulous.

     The man grinned crookedly. “Oh I’m not.  It’s this thing, the stove.  It’s designed to do that when you turn the knob.  No magic or sorcery necessary.”

      “Oh.” The boy seemed almost embarrassed.

      Steve smiled kindly at him. “Hey, don’t worry.  I thought it was magic too the first time I saw it.  I think every kid does.” He laughed good-naturedly, bringing a smile back to the child’s face. “And now we wait for the water to heat.” He sat down at the table, just around the corner from Loki; close enough to face and talk to him, but far enough to let the nervous child feel safe.

     “How old is Thor?” Loki asked quietly after a few minutes. “How long has it been from my last memory?”

     Steve bit his lip hesitantly. “I don’t really know.” He said hesitantly. “Thor’s been basically the same for the twenty years that I’ve known him, but we don’t really talk about his actual age because it’s so . . . subjective.  He’s immensely old to a human, but we only live for about a hundred years if we’re lucky.”

     Loki looked away. “So it’s probably hundreds of years that I’m missing.”

     Steve’s heart jerked in his chest. “No, not ‘missing’, per se.  You just haven’t experienced them yet.  We’re going to do our best to figure this out and put you back to normal, if we have to go to Frigga and get her to yell at Odin for us, okay?”

     The boy looked at him with mild confusion. “Mother—What do you mean ‘go to’ Mother?  Is she not in Asgard with Father?”

     _Damn_. Steve hesitated, but that seemed answer enough.

     “Why not?  What happened?  Why did she leave?” Loki demanded.

     “Loki—I don’t know if I can tell you that and not corrupt the timeline.” Steve said honestly.

     The boy looked at him keenly. “Was it me?”

     Steve opened his mouth, and then closed it.  What was he supposed to say to that?  He couldn’t _lie_ to the god of lies, even he was a child-god. “Because she defended you when he didn’t think you deserved it.” He said finally. “She’s moved back in with her brother and told him that if he doesn’t get his act together and be a better father to you and to Thor, she’s not coming back.”

     “Wish she’d done that when we were little the first time, it would have solved a lot of problems.” Loki muttered under his breath.

     Steve suddenly laughed.

     “What’s so funny?” The boy demanded.

     The American calmed himself to snickers. “Just—we know you as an adult too, and I just—once you get older you don’t bother to mutter those things.  Adult you would have said that to Odin’s face in a crowded room, smirking the whole time.”

     Loki blinked. “Gods, I turn rude, don’t I?”

     “Believe it or not, you’re still more polite than Thor.” Steve replied, getting up to check the water. “At least you confine your lapses in manners to snarky comments and mischief.  Thor’s just outright disgusting sometimes.” Then he winced and covered his mouth. “Don’t tell him I said that.  I have a reputation for being the nicest person in this building, even if I do cuss occasionally—I’m a soldier, we do that—and I’d like to keep it.”

     “People like you are probably the reason I stopped censoring my speech.” Loki drawled, sounding so much like his adult self that Steve snickered as he poured the oatmeal into the water. “Can you imagine? ‘Thor’s just outright disgusting sometimes’. ‘No I’m not, what do you mean, we’re all like that’.” He rolled his eyes.

     At that moment, a clap of thunder announced Thor’s return as he stepped into the kitchen.  He immediately looked wary. “Loki’s awake and rolling his eyes.  Should I be worried?” He asked.

     “He was making fun of me, don’t worry.” Steve said, winking at Loki when the thunder god looked away. “Your food’s almost ready, Loki.”

     “You’re making him oatmeal?” Thor asked, glancing over his friend’s shoulder. “Why that?”

     “Because of all the breakfast food we have this is the most familiar to him.  Remember how upset your stomach was the first few weeks here?  It’s a better idea to just ease your system into the mix.” Steve shouldered him aside and gave the bowl to Loki. “Here.” He also handed him a spoon.

     “Thank you.” Loki said meekly.


	2. Author's Note

Help, guys.  I know several people enjoyed this fic and wanted more, and honestly I wanted more of this too, but I have utterly run out of ideas and it's been a good year since I posted anything in this series.  So, if you enjoyed the series so far and have any ideas on how I could continue, please comment, because I am absolutely open to suggestions.  At this point I can't think of anything that would be out of the question.

**Author's Note:**

> Not really Loki related but Steve only THINKS he's the first up in the morning. Logan, Nat, and Bucky barely sleep anyway. And yes he drinks tea instead of coffee. Bucky blames Peggy.


End file.
